


To The Moon And Back

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: Brian and Roger watch the moon landing together





	To The Moon And Back

**Author's Note:**

> My first Maylor thing yay

It was three in the morning. Roger was tired, but he couldn't miss this chance to spend time with his crush Brian. Originally, he had thought that they would go see a movie or something, but his best friend really wanted to watch the moon landing with someone - and that someone happened to be Roger. He found it dorky, but went along for Brian's sake. Also the coverage would be on air for eleven hours, so they would have more time together. That was a big plus of course.

The two were sitting on the small couch in front of the old television Roger's flat. He could see in his friend's eyes that he was really interested in the whole thing and he thought it was incredibly cute how he watched attentively and occasionally told Roger random facts about the moon. He loved it when Brian got really excited about something and he always paid attention to what he was saying. The smile you could see on happy children's faces and that adorable blinking combined with the softest voice he had ever heard was enough to make him swoon. And that's why he had never cared how much Brian talked, as long as he was talking to him.

“Did you know that the moon is slowly moving away from us? Every year it steals some of Earth's rotational energy and uses it to propel itself about four centimetres higher in its orbit,” Brian explained.

Roger beamed at him, actually interested now. “Oh, good to know.” Okay, maybe astrophysics wasn't as boring as he had previously thought.

Brian smiled and turned back to the TV before speaking up again after a few moments. “Actually, the moon is shaped like a lemon.”

Roger looked over at him. “Really?”

He nodded. “It looks perfectly round in the night sky, but billions of years ago, super hot tidal forces shaped its crust, heating up some areas hotter than others.”

“Do you learn all of this at college?” The blonde sat up, resting his legs in Brian's lap.

“Mhm. I know I'm probably annoying you with all that stuff...” Brian blushed, nervously biting his lip.

“I don't mind.” He yawned and moved closer to the boy next to him, leaning against his side. Brian looked down at him and put an arm around his shoulder. Roger cuddled up to him and buried his face in his friend's chest, both of them just enjoying the silence. After some time, he turned his head and gazed up at Brian. Roger had a feeling he was being really obvious about his crush, but it had gotten so hard to hide it and this seemed like a good opportunity to finally let him know how he felt.

Brian’s eyes were still attached to the screen and he could feel his heartbeat growing faster as he noticed Roger staring at him so he started rambling again, just like he always did when he was nervous. “The moon has-”

He was cut off by Roger's lips crashing into his. Brian was startled, but soon returned the kiss. When the blonde pulled away, his eyes fluttered open. “I-I…”

“You talk too much,” Roger chuckled, his hand creeping up to the back of Brian's neck, playing with his curls.

“S-sorry?” The older boy blinked, not fully understanding what had just happened. “C-can I kiss you again?”

“You don't even have to ask, Bri.”

Brian cupped his cheeks, kissing him once again and pulling him onto his lap as he gained some confidence. Roger melted into the kiss, throwing his arms around his neck. “I love you,” he mumbled against Brian's lips.

“I love you too, Rog.” He pulled away for a second before kissing him more passionately, holding him by his hips. “To the moon and back…“


End file.
